


Have Yourself a Merry MALEC Christmas

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Merry Christmas
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Have Yourself a Merry MALEC Christmas

Every year Magnus held a party on Christmas Eve. It was for all of their friends that either had no family or were away from their own and many were.   
Christmas was not an easy time for a lot of people and even with 120 people in the room, Magnus felt more alone than ever before.

The one thing he didn’t have was Alexander. Alexander had been gone for 3 months and though they spoke every day. Today he missed him more than ever. They had tried everything and due to the holidays and the millions traveling, Alexander was unable to get a flight any earlier than the day after tomorrow. He would be home for New Years so it wasn’t a complete loss. 

Alexander had been working on a giant oil rig in the middle of the sea. He was only supposed to be there to complete his studies, However, they offered him paid work and since the pay was more than he could ever earn anywhere else. He took it.

Magnus understood completely and he supported Alexander all the way. They spoke every day and both were missing each other terribly as they had been seeing each other for two years now and it was the longest they had ever been apart.

Alexander was working on the platform when he heard the safety siren and voices yelling. Above him, one of the pressure valves had snapped and sent one of the other workers smashing into other pipes which caused the man to be knocked out with a broken leg and feared to be internally bleeding as the metal head of the valve punched into his ribs.

The medivac chopper was started as Alexanders boss yelled over the side, “Lightwood, grab your bag”

Alexander smiled and did not need to be told twice, he scurried down to his room and gathered his already packed bag shaking hands and saying goodbye as he reached the chopper pad turning to his boss, “Thank you”

The man nodded, “Ever need some work, you call me! Good luck Alexander”  
Alexander nodded and shook his hand firmly waving his hand goodbye to the others as he climbed aboard.

Alexander was going to call Magnus but he decided to surprise him instead. It was 10:30 pm when Alexander stood at the bottom of the apartment block. 

He had been traveling for 18 hours and had about 4 hours of sleep. After leaving the chopper, he caught another flight, which was diverted due to the snowstorm. He caught a train which broke down due to mechanical failure. Then they were transferred onto a bus which made it to another train station and after another 3 train changes and one very expensive cab ride. He was now standing at the front door of the apartment building. 

Alexander could hear the music and laughter as the lift opened. He opened the door with his key and could hardly move. There must have been 100 people in the loft.  
He asked a man who he did not know, “ Hey have you seen Magnus”  
The man nodded, “Yes he is on the balcony with Catarina. He is a little sad. I did offer to make him feel better, but he is in love with some guy. I haven’t seen you before- perhaps we could get out of here and go somewhere a little more private- I am Roger”

Alexander nodded, “Thanks for the offer Rodger- I am ‘some guy’ and don’t worry, he won't be sad for long.”

The man was surprised and embarrassed, “Oh, sorry”  
Alexander smiled, “That’s alright, you ever touch him and I will break both your arms and bring new meaning to the word ‘fisting’! Merry Christmas.”

The man nodded understanding the warning. 

Alexander started to walk over to the piano holding his finger to his lips asking people to not say his name as he saw the piano and read the sign- NO

Alexander lifted the lid and started to play a few keys and sat down.

Magnus was standing on the balcony and clinked his glass against Catarina’s, “To the New Year”  
Catarina smiled, “You know he would be here if he could.”  
Magnus nodded, but it wasn’t possible. Magnus became annoyed as he heard the keys of the piano start to tinkle and he looked at Catarina, “There is always one moron!”

Alexander started to play as Magnus turned to yell at whoever could not read the ‘NO’ sign and stopped instantly, that was his favorite classic Christmas song and there was only one person who knew that.  
Magnus's heart stopped beating as he pushed through the crowd and saw the back of Alexanders head.

Alexander started playing and singing- Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.   
That was not the biggest surprise. Alexander was singing it in Indonesian and everyone stopped and listened crowding around the piano.  
As the song was finishing Alexander felt Magnus's hand is his hair and he leaned his head back into Magnus's chest as Magnus placed a drink on the piano and sat beside him.  
Alexander sang it again in English watching as Magnus's eyes welled with tears of joy.  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

There was only one person in the room Alexander was singing to and that was the man beside him. When he finished he turned to him, “Merry Christmas Magnus- I am never leaving you again”  
Alexander kissed him on the lips feeling tears of joy well in his own eyes.

Magnus moved his fringe from his eyes smiling, “Hello you”

He cupped his hands around Alexanders face pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was long and some turned their heads smiling as others made a cute ‘aww’ before Alexander pulled away, “I need to have a shower”

Magnus nodded as Alexander kissed him again, “Give me 10”

Alexander walked down to the shower smiling hearing Magnus yell, “Party is over- Everyone out!”

As Alexander stood under the piping hot shower grateful to be home with the love of his life exhausted. He scrubbed himself clean and turned the shower off, drying himself putting on clean jeans and a purple collared shirt as he walked back out to see Magnus standing alone.

Magnus looked at him, “Sorry you dressed for nothing- the party is over”  
Alexander smiled, “Oh I can always undress, and I think the party is just getting started!”

Magnus laughed as Alexander walked up to him removing the glass Magnus had in his hand and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and running towards the bedroom as he said, “Mine!” 

Alexander through him on the bed and leaned over the top of him biting his lip, “Fuck I have missed you”

Magnus had already undone the button of Alexanders jean’s and started to pull them off, “Did you- Prove it!”

Alexander growled as Magnus caught his breath.   
Alexander moved his mouth to Magnus's neck and then to his ear, “ I love you”  
Magnus nodded, “I love you too.”  
Alexanders mouth and tongue glided over Magnus's body as Alexander rolled him on top of him. His fingers wet by his own mouth he rubbed them back and forth over Magnus hole while kissing him as Magnus sighed into his mouth feeling Alexanders two long fingers now moving inside him as he purred.  
Magnus ran his hands down Alexanders arms as he lifted slightly to the head of Alexanders hot pulsing cock and lowered himself slowly as Alexander shivered at the feeling pressing himself up into him at the same time both of them groaning at the feeling.   
Magnus started to move slowly before neither of them could manage to hold off any longer with Alexander pulling him down hard as he pushed himself into Magnus as far as he could as Magnus moaned, “Harder”  
Alexander groaned again as Magnus sighed, “Yes- oh fuck Alexander, there- don’t stop”  
Alexander fell apart watching as Magnus started to stroke himself begging Alexander to cum inside him.   
Magnus new it turn Alexander on as he pleaded, “Please..cum inside me! Cum inside me baby..ohhh”  
Alexander started to breath hard groaning as he lost all control and granted Magnus his wish as he yelled loudly, “MAGNUSSS”  
Magnus started to shake and groan riding Alexander, as Alexander was riding out his orgasm Magnus was reaching his and lifted his cum filled ass off Alexander as Alexanders finger moved back in playing with the leaking cum pushing it back in. 

Magnus moved forward as Alexander opened his mouth and Magnus knew what Alexander wanted. He shot his load down Alexanders throat watching him swallow as the overflow leaked from his lips. Alexander held Magnus sucking him dry as Magnus gripped Alexanders hair yelling, “Alex-and-er…Fk”  
Alexander hadn’t finished quite yet. He rolled Magnus on his stomach and separated his ass cheeks kissing and nipping at his ass with his teeth licking his own cum from Magnus hole as Magnus purred and moaned at the feel of Alexanders tongue. 

Alexander move up to him pulling Magnus into his chest, “Oh by the angels- Merry Christmas baby”  
Magnus sighed with ecstasy, “ and Merry Christmas to you Alexander”


End file.
